Ve tvých stopách
by Sayoko Noari
Summary: Ke světu čarodějek a kouzelníků je připojen paralelní svět - svět elfů. Po celá staletí mu vládne král Romben. Svou dceru Reyn vychovává tak, aby po něm jednou mohla převzít vládu. Jenže nakonec i sem dosáhne krutá vláda lorda Voldemorta.
1. Mrazivý tanec

**Mrazivý tanec**

Po nebi se proháněly šedé mraky, zakrývaly a odkrývaly úplněk. Byla lednová noc. Přesto nikde nebyl sníh. Mělo to tedy jednu výhodu. Člověk za sebou nemohl zanechat stopu. Alespoň ne tu, jež by mohla být vidět na první pohled. Okolí bylo zahaleno do černého hávu tmy. Studený vzduch v hrudnících zbloudilých duší vytvářel bolestivé jehličky. Po zamrzlé zemi se klikatila šedá pěšina vedoucí na mírný kopec.  
Touto strašidelnou scenerií procházel muž. Byl oděn do černého hábitu. Na hlavě měl kápi a přes tvář masku. Zastavil se. Pohlédl na cestu před sebou. Povzdechl si. Dech vytvořil obláček páry, který zmizel k šedé pustině. Zhluboka se nadechl, odhodlaně se pustil dál. Plášť zavál.  
Promnul si předloktí. Doufal, že se nic nezvrtne. Konečně vyšel až nahoru. Roztřásl se zimou a najednou ho pohltil strach. Co se bude dít? Do ticha zakvílel vítr ve větvích bezlistých stromů. Pevně v ruce sevřel hůlku. Těkal pohledem ze strany na stranu. Všude byl nepříjemný klid. To čekání bylo zničující. Trhalo mu to nervy na cucky.  
Najednou vzduchem kmitl klikatý záblesk bílého světla. Muž padl na kolena a hůlka mu vylétla z ruky.  
Kápě mu spadla z hlavy.  
„Nezabíjejte mě!"  
„To ani nemám v úmyslu," odpověděl mu někdo.  
Muž vzhlédl. Když se setkal s těmi elektricky modrýma očima, projela jím další vlna strachu. Albus Brumbál, nejmocnější kouzelník všech dob, ho bedlivě pozoroval. Ten přímý pohled bez špetky soucitu byl příšerný. Procházel jím skrz, bodal do té malé zbývající částečky lidství, která mu zbývala. Beze slov ho obviňoval za jeho příšerné činy. Mlčení jeho bývalého mentora ho přivádělo téměř k šílenství.  
„Tak mluvte, Severusi. Jakou zprávu mi lord Voldemort posílá?"  
„Žádnou! Opravdu žádnou! Přišel jsem z vlastní vůle!"  
Severus Snape lomil rukama, v černých očích výraz šílence.  
„Přicházím- přicházím s varováním… Vlastně s prosbou – prosím…"  
Brumbál mávl hůlkou. A najednou všechno ztichlo.  
„S jakou prosbou za mnou může přijít jeden ze Smrtijedů?"  
„Jde o tu – o tu věštbu Trelawneyové…"  
„Ach, ano," přikývl Brumbál. „Předpokládám, že jste mu všechno pověděl?"  
„Všechno, co jsem slyšel," přiznal Snape. „Myslí si, že je to Lily Evansová!"  
Brumbál si povzdechl. „Věštba se o žádné ženě nezmiňovala. Zmínila se jenom o chlapci, který se měl narodit koncem července."  
Snape zavřel oči. Hledal ta správná slova. Odvahu. Chtěl uniknout. Přál si, aby mohl zmizet, být neviditelný. Znovu je otevřel. Ale místo toho, aby navodil oční kontakt, zahleděl se do země. Vlastně… Připadal si zbaběle. Klečel před ředitelem a nebyl schopný se mu podívat do očí.  
„Víte přeci, jak to myslím," začal potichu. „Domnívá se, že je tím míněn její syn. Všechny je najde a zabije…"  
„Když pro vás tolik znamená, proč jste se lorda Voldemorta nezeptal, aby ji výměnou za syna ušetřil?"  
Snapeovi nikdy nebylo ze sebe zle tak jako teď. Ucítil na jazyku hořkou pachuť.  
„To už jsem udělal," vydechl.  
„Je mi z vás nanic." V Brumbálovo hlase bylo slyšet pohrdání. „Vůbec vám nezáleží na jejím manželovi a synovi? Je vám to jedno, hlavně když vy dostanete to, co chcete?"  
Na to už nic říct nemohl. Bohužel to byla krutá pravda. Miloval Lily. Na Potterovi mu nezáleželo. Proč taky? Díky němu prožil v Bradavicích krušné chvíle. Skousl ret. Něco ho napadlo. Jenže ten nápad se mu nezamlouval.  
„Tak je prostě schovejte všechny," zachroptěl po chvíli. „Ukryjte ji… Ukryjte _je_ do bezpečí. Prosím."  
„A co mi na to dáte na oplátku vy, Severusi?"  
„Na oplátku?" Snape odtrhl oči od zmrzlé půdy. „Cokoli," vydechl.  
Brumbál se mírně pousmál. Na chvilku. Pak jeho výraz zase zvážněl. Bylo pro něj příšerné vidět svého někdejšího žáka, jak sešel z cesty. Zoufalý Smrtijed, co žádá o pomoc největší nepřítele svého pána. Politováníhodné. Kdy se z něho stalo tohle? Pokud si dobře pamatoval, nebyl ve škole tak špatný. Povzdechl si. Určitě za to mohla ta šikana. Dippet s tím nic dělat nechtěl. Doufal, že si s tím Severus poradí sám. A to byla ta největší chyba.  
Jenže teď najednou projevil své city. Svou světlejší stránku. Snad ještě nebylo vše ztraceno.  
„Možná by mě napadla jedna věc, která by se mi mohla hodit už teď," pronesl po chvilce váhání. „Přidejte se k nám, Severusi."  
„Ale…"  
Brumbál zvedl dlaň. „Nepřerušujte mě. Vím, že vás lord Voldemort nenechá jen tak odejít. Takže navrhuji řešení. Staňte se mým špehem. Nikdy není na škodu poznat svého protivníka co nejlépe."  
Snapeův obličej se stáhl do zamračené grimasy. Bylo to riskantní. Ale měl na výběr? _Ne.  
_Zhluboka se nadechl. Tohle ho mohlo stát život. Ale pro Lily Evansovou by udělal cokoli.  
„Tak dobrá," hlesl.  
Albus Brumbál se pousmál. „Jsem rád, že jste opět na naší lodi, Severusi." Vzhlédl k šedé obloze a s tichým prásk zmizel.

xXx

Ředitel Bradavické školy čar a kouzel seděl ve své pracovně. Zamyšleně se díval na portrét svého předchůdce. Nebylo to tak dávno, co ředitel Armando Dippet zemřel. Povzdechl si. Bylo toho na něj moc. Vedení školy, ochrana žáků, Fénixův řád… A teď ochrana Potterových.  
Od rozhovoru se Smrtijedem uběhlo sotva pár hodin. Kde jsou Potterovi, věděl už jenom on a pár dalších vybraných lidí.  
Brumbál se napřímil. Něco bylo v nepořádku. Otočil se. Zvláštní, vše se zdálo být v normálu. Těkal očima po své pracovně. Vysílal do okolí tiché impulsy magie. Ničí přítomnost ale necítil. Pak se jeho pohled zarazil u krbu. Zaraženě sledoval, jak se teple oranžové plameny mění. Od polen pomalu, jako by se zdráhala, stoupala nachově fialová. Hladově, po malých kouscích, požírala tu teplou barvu a měnila ji ve studenou. Těsně před tím, než byl pohlcen poslední kousíček oranžové, plamen vyšlehl do výšky. Nachová ztmavla do temné fialové. V krbu to zapraskalo. A v pracovně byla najednou další bytost.  
Brumbál vstal ze židle a zamířil k příchozímu.  
„Velmi impozantní příchod, Rombene," pronesl.  
Jako by to měl zapotřebí. Okolo vysoké postavy slabounce pulzovala zlatavá aura. Dlouhé vlasy, černé jako ebenové dřevo, měl sepnuté. Dnes byl oblečen do smaragdově zeleného pláště z materiálu jemnějšího než pavoučí vlákno. Rombenova tvář měla ostré rysy, ale jeho oči skrývaly lásku.  
„To víš. Král musí být impozantní," usmál se omluvně.  
„Tak co mi vlastně král elfů chce?"  
„Jde o tu dohodu, Albusi."  
Brumbál se nadechl. Úplně zapomněl, že Fénixův řád Rombena žádal o pomoc v boji proti Voldemortovi.  
„Takže…?"  
„Nepůjde to. Je mi líto, Albusi. Od té doby, co Amniův pluk přeběhl k Voldemortovi, se už nemůžu ničemu divit. Dokonce už v mé zemi si nikdo nevěří," povzdechl si Romben. Složil hlavu do dlaní a skousl ret.  
Brumbál se zamračil. „Co se stalo?"  
Vladař mlčel. Tíživé ticho naplnilo celou ředitelovu pracovnu.  
„Zabili ji," vydechl nakonec.  
„Cože?"  
„Mučili ji a zabili. Až se mi dostanou pod ruku…"  
Romben sevřel dlaně v pěst. Ze všech sil se snažil ovládnout své emoce, které se draly na povrch. Před očima se mu znovu objevil ten katastrofický výjev. Zatřásl hlavou. Teď se nemohl nechat ovládnout emocemi.  
„Je mi to líto."  
„Víš, co je nejhorší? Vlastně bych se jí dokázal zeptat, kdo to byl, ale… Nemám na to odvahu."  
Když na to Brumbál nic neřekl, král elfů zvedl hlavu. Shledal svého přítele dumajícího u okna.  
„Trápí tě něco?" zeptal se.  
Ředitel se na něj otočil. Ve tváři strhaný výraz. Tahle válka ho ničila. Zavřel oči. Přemýšlel, zda mu tu novinku říct. Zhluboka se nadechl.  
„Víš o té věštbě?"  
Zřejmě ne, protože elf se na něj tázavě podíval.  
„No, zdejší profesorka věštění vyřkla věštbu. Obávám se, že je pravá."  
„Ach, ta Trelawneyová. Jak ta věštba zněla?"  
„Chceš znát přesné znění?"  
„Samozřejmě."  
„Tak co ti brání?" zvedl ředitel obočí. Jeho přítel se tady nemusel držet zpátky.  
Romben se pousmál. Zavřel oči. Soustředil se na starodávné kouzlo.  
„_Praeteritum curenti_."  
Vzduch kolem nich zavířil. Stránky v zavřených knihách tiše šustily. Čas nyní plynul pozpátku. Prostředí se nezměnilo. Elf pořád seděl ve svém křesle. Ale jeho přítel seděl za svým stolem. Se zamračeným výrazem hleděl na postarší ženu s extravagantním vzhledem. Když se Romben na ni pozorně zadíval, musel si přiznat, že vypadala téměř šíleně. Najednou promluvila. Její křaplavý hlas se vznášel po celé pracovně.  
"Příchod toho, v jehož moci je porazit Pána všeho zla, se blíží... Narodí se těm, kteří se mu již třikrát postavili, na samotném sklonku sedmého měsíce roku... A Pán zla ho poznamená jako sobě rovného; on však bude mít moc, jakou Pán zla sám nemá... Proto jeden z nich musí zemřít rukou druhého, neboť ani jeden nemůže žít, jestliže druhý zůstává naživu... Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Pána všeho zla, se narodí, až sedmý měsíc bude umírat..."  
Pak ze sebe čarodějka vydala bublavě chrchlavý zvuk, jakoby se dusila. A Romben byl vyplivnut zpátky do reality.  
„Páni," vydechl, když se trochu vzpamatoval. Tohle bylo trochu silné kafe.  
„Kdo?"  
„Podlé mého zdroje si Voldemort vybral syna Potterových."  
Elf zvedl obočí. „Ty tam máš nějaký zdroj? Odkdy?"  
„Odedneška," povzdechl si Brumbál. „Nerad ti to říkám, ale je to Severus Snape."  
„Cože?! To mu chceš věřit?!"  
„Ano. Jsem si jistý, že mě nezklame."  
Tahle důvěřivost Rombena zaskočila. Věděl, že Albus Brumbál rád dává druhé šance. Ale v téhle mizerné době dát šanci Smrtijedovi… A co víc, tenhle Smrtijed byl pravou rukou lorda Voldemorta. To bylo neodpustitelné. Doufal, že jeho přítel ví, co dělá. Z toho koukaly pořádné problémy.  
Oba sebou trhli, když hodiny odbily jednu hodinu ranní.  
„No, měl bych se vrátit," zašeptal král elfů. „Doufám, že se ještě uvidíme."  
„Já také. Na shledanou, příteli."  
Brumbál sledoval, jak starého elfa pohltily fialové plameny, které okamžitě zhasly.

xXx

Severus stál před honosným panským sídlem. Sevřel dlaně v pěst. Stále si v hlavě přehrával rozhovor s Brumbálem. Pán zla se o tom nesmí dozvědět. Zaplavila ho vlna nervozity. Má na to, aby tohle před černokněžníkem, co mistrně ovládá Nitrozpyt, utajil? Nevěděl, jestli tehdy neudělal chybu.  
„Jak dlouho tu chceš stát?" vyrušil ho ledový hlas.  
Snape sebou trhl. „Už jdu, Luciusi," povzdechl si.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a vykročil směrem k druhému muži. Teď nebyl čas na pochyby. Musel své pocity pohřbít pod těžký závoj mlhy, který nezvedne ani samotný lord Voldemort. Alespoň v to doufal. Následoval Luciuse. Šli po štěrkové pěšině. Všude kolem se rozléhaly zahrady. Na tmavě zelených trávnících se líně válela mlha. Před nimi se hrozivě tyčil dům, který jako by vypadl z antiky. Když Severus tyhle pozemky viděl poprvé, bodl do něj osten závisti. Pak ho to přešlo. Čím starší rod a honosné panství, tím častěji tam Pán zla přebýval. A ruku na srdce, to nebylo příjemné ani některým Smrtijedům.  
Zastavili před dveřmi z tmavého dřeva. Lucius Malfoy se ani neobtěžoval dveře otevřít. Prostě se samy otevřely. A nabídly jim pohled do obrovské prostorné haly. Jedovatě zelené dlaždice doplňovaly černé spáry. Na spousty místech stály bílé květináče s rostlinami s černými plody. Celou místnost spoře osvětloval masivní lustr, pravděpodobně ze zlata. Blonďatý Smrtijed pokračoval dál po schodech a zastavil se až před dveřmi, které vedly do pokoje pro vzácné hosty.  
„Teď tě ponechám tvému osudu," ušklíbl se Malfoy. Tušil, že Pán zla nemá zrovna nejlepší náladu. Otočil se a kvapně odešel pryč. Nechtěl u toho rozhovoru být, ať už to bylo cokoli.  
Severus zaklepal a vešel dál. Nečekal na pozvání. Bylo mu naprosto jasné, že černokněžník už o něm dávno ví. Svého pána spatřil u okna. Sledoval ponuré zahrady, procházející se pávy a věčně zamrzající a rozmrzající vodu ve fontánkách. Zadumaně si pohrával se svou hůlkou.  
„Chtěl jste mi něco, můj pane?" naznačil Snape zdvořilou poklonu.  
„Slyšel jsi někdy o elfech, Severusi?"  
„Ale samozřejmě."  
Severus se snažil hrát jistého. Ale ve skutečnosti ho tato otázka rozhodila. Ne, že by o těchto stvořeních nikdy neslyšel. Patřilo to k základnímu vzdělání. Elfové, magičtí tvorové, jež nežijí v tomto světě. Alespoň to tak tvrdily všechny učebnice. Byli tajemní jak záhady veškerého světa.  
„Víš, Severus, přemýšlím, že bych se jich zbavil. Jsou pro mě velikou hrozbou."  
Ve Snapeovi hrklo. Elfové určitě byli početným národem a slabí také jistě nebyli. Nebál se. Ale cítil v tom určité nebezpečí. Zvlášť, když věděl, že jejich král je přítelem Albuse Brumbála.  
„Můj pane, omlouvám se za svou smělost, ale nebylo by lepší je dostat na naši stranu?"  
„Vyloučeno! Podívej se na těch pár nekňubů, co odešli. Ani mi nedokázali přinést ty jejich vzácné knihy. Jak myslíš, že skončili?" ušklíbl se Voldemort.  
Severus skousl ret. Tohle se nevyvíjelo dobře.

xXx

Král elfů chodil po místnosti sem a tam. Kdyby koberec nebyl kouzelný, už dávno by v něm byla vyšlapaná cestička. Ruce měl založené za zády. Starý muž usilovně přemýšlel. Zarazil se před oknem a zíral na svůj obraz.  
_Kdy jsi tak zestárl?  
_Dříve poklidný obličej postaršího muže byl zbrázděný hlubokými vráskami. Ze zelených očí se vytratila veselost, nahradilo ji utrpení. Vysoká postava jakoby se zmenšila. Opravdu tak zestárl? Nebo je to jenom tím, že jeho královská hrdost byla po smrti jeho manželky udupána v prach? Zlatavá aura kolem majestátního elfa jemně poblikávala. _Vypadám jak v posledním tažení_, pomyslel si ironicky. Poslední dobou toho na něj bylo opravdu moc. Zaměstnávaly ho starosti v jeho království a zároveň pomáhal příteli s bitvou s nejmocnějším černokněžníkem všech dob. Ten dlouhý život byl tak vyčerpávající.  
Odtrhl se od svého odrazu a s povzdechem se sesunul do křesla. Líbilo se mu jen tak sedět a nic nedělat. Nic nevnímat. Začínal svět kolem sebe nenávidět.  
_Už jsem tady až moc dlouho… _Povzdechl si. Myšlenka na odchod byl lákavá, ale… Nemohl odejít. Ne teď. Ne v téhle době. Kdy vlastně bude vhodná doba k odchodu? Lidé to měli o tolik jednodušší…

xXx

Od tíživého ticha je oddělovalo jenom křupání suchých větviček. Ještě pár metrů. Ušklíbl se. Konečně to viděl. Místo, které spojovalo tento svět se záhadným světem elfů. Zvedl ruku na znamení, že ostatní mají stát. S vítězným pocitem si prohlížel to magické místo. Zvláštní. Bylo úplně obyčejné. Přesto kolem pár stromů pulzovala silnější energie. Cítil to. Celý minulý měsíc se potuloval v okolí, hledal.  
Přimhouřil oči. Tentokrát tu bránu viděl celou. Nezmizela jen tak. Pulzující energie tvořila portál. Teď pro ně bylo jednoduché vejít. Vytáhl hůlku. Smrtijedi následovali jeho příkladu. Vykročil vpřed. Po celém těle ucítil lehoučké šimrání. A najednou byli tam.  
Za jejich zády se do celé šíře rozprostíral úchvatný les. Obloha hrála jasnou modří, po které se proháněly chomáče vatových beránků. Dole pod kopcem si hrály děti. Matky praly, věšely prádlo, vařily. Muži většinou prováděli potřebné práce kolem jejich stavení. Idylka. Lord Voldemort si znechuceně odfrkl.  
„Jdeme na to," prohlásil.  
Přemístili se.  
Pohoda se najednou proměnila ve smrtonosné peklo. Ačkoli muži i ženy bránili své děti, nedokázali to. I když měli převahu, neuměli se bránit. Jak? Proč? Kdy? Zrovna my?  
Zoufalé výkřiky do tmy.  
Pán zla se ušklíbl. Znovu seslal smrtící kletbu. Znovu! Znovu! A znovu! Byla to zábava. Ale ne moc zábavnější než sebrat malému spratkovi lízátko.  
Porozhlédl se. Hrad. Tam zamíří. Vyrazil vpřed. Když ho ostatní chtěli následovat, zlostně se otočil.  
„Dokončete to tady. Vládce si podám sám."  
Přemístil se o kousek blíž. K hradu si tvořil cestu dlážděnou polomrtvými. Před branou se zarazil. Čekala tam na něj skupina mágů. Zatraceně dobrých mágů, když kolem nich pulzovala energie. Zaútočili na něj přímo. Nevěděl, c o to je za kouzlo. Nikdy ho neviděl.  
_„Protego!"  
_Fungovalo to, ale mizerně. Ze štítu se stalo síto. Zasažená místa začínala rudnout. Přešel do protiútoku.  
_„Avada Kedavra!"  
_Jeden dole. Další mouchy zbývaly. Vrhl proti nim obří ohnivou kouli. A následovaly další smrtící kletby.  
Cesta byla volná.  
Pomalu došel do sálu.  
„Takže už ses dostal až k nám?" uvítal ho chladný hlas. O sekundu na to udeřil blesk.  
Před Pánem zla stál samotný král elfů, Romben.  
„No, řekl bych, že uvítací ceremoniál není nutný," odsekl.  
„Dalo se to očekávat po tom, co do vašich řad přeběhl Amnius a pár dalších pitomců."  
„Amnius?" poškrábal se Voldemort na zčervenalém loktu. Všechny rudé fleky pořádně štípaly. _Co to sakra bylo za kouzlo?_  
„Aha, ty myslíš toho hňupa, co nedokázal přinést ani _pár_ knih," ušklíbl se. A oplatil útok.  
Romben zesinal. Kdyby se dostaly do rukou tomuhle černokněžníkovi, bylo by po všem. Nadechl se. V dlaních shromáždil špetku energie. Vrhl ji po Voldemortovi. Malá téměř neviditelná jiskra se usídlila Voldemortovi na plášti. Začala růst. Pán zla začal bezhlavě útočit. Čím mocnější kouzlo, tím větší jiskra byla. Elf se pousmál. Vytvořil štít, oplatil další kouzlo. Ta prožitá století přece jenom k něčemu byla.  
„Síla není všechno," zašeptal.  
V tu chvíli jiskra nabyla gigantický rozměrů. Pohltila černokněžníka. Bouchla. V ten samý moment sálem prosvištělo smaragdově zelné světlo. Prolétlo štítem. Ozvalo se hlučné prásknutí.  
Král padl.

_Psal se 29. říjen 1981..._


	2. Vyhni se smrti

Vyhni se smrti

Nejdřív tam Lucius Malfoy jen tak stál. Svůj počáteční šok rychle překonal. Musel jednat. Letmo pohlédl na svého přítele. Severusovo znechucený výraz vypovídal za vše. Pak se ale oba pustili do práce. Vzít někomu život vyvolávalo ve Smrtijedech pocit štěstí. Pro ně dva to však neplatilo. Aristokrat rychle uskočil. Místo, kde před chvílí stál, vybuchlo. Dal se do běhu. Cestou sesílal nepromíjející se kletby. Modlil se, aby tohle zelené peklo měli zase rychle za sebou. Oběhl Bellatrix. Ta si tahle jatka dost užívala.  
„Stůj!" zakřičel za ním někdo.  
Lucius se ani nenamáhal s otáčením. Jenom seslal další smrtící kouzlo. Povzdechl si. Ještě před pár dny mu tohle připadalo směšné. Vyhladit všechny elfy? Směšná myšlenka. Ale pro Pána zla zcela proveditelný úkol. S tím neustále narůstajícím vlivem v ostatních zemích… Stačil jeden pitomý rozkaz.  
Zarazil se. Před ním neohroženě stál postarší elf. Máchl rukama. Z celé země se zvedla spousta kamení a prachu. Nestačilo to na zabití. Ublížit to však mohlo. Smrtijed štít vyvolal až moc pozdě. Kameny ho povalily. V puse prach, neviděl. Trvalo pěkných pár minut, než se dal dohromady. Elf, který ho zasáhl, už byl mrtev.  
„Zatraceně," zamumlal.  
Šel dál. Urputně se snažil vyhýbat možným střetům. Když nešlo jinak, předstíral, že se baví. Pud sebezáchovy vyhrával nad špetkou zdravého rozumu.  
„Dokončete to tady. Vládce si podám sám." Chladný hlas prořízl řev bitvy. Byl vydán rozkaz.  
Pán zla si to mířil k hradu. A Lucius věděl, že je čas dokončit úkol po elfím přeběhlíkovi.  
Do hradu se musel dostat z druhé strany. Jenže přelézt tu zeď nebylo tak snadné, jak si myslel. V elfím světě platila jiná pravidla.  
Trhl sebou. Z jedné části hradu se ozval hlasitý výbuch. Seběhl ze své cesty. Nakoukl do obrovské místnosti.  
„Můj pane?" ozval se nejistě.  
„Jsem v pořádku," zavrčel Voldemort. Opřel se ramenem o zeď a postavil se. „Ten už nám v cestě překážet nebude."  
Lucius dál stál ve dveřích. Nebyl si jist, co má dělat. Pán zla vůbec nevypadal na to, že by byl v pořádku. Obě ruce měl přímo rudé. A vypadalo to, že s citem v nich se taky musel rozloučit. Ustoupil stranou, když Lord Voldemort prošel kolem něj.  
„Následuj mne."  
Blonďatý čaroděj se zhluboka nadechl. Z úcty se držel několik kroků za černokněžníkem. Ten došel až ke knihovně. Dveře se zdály být nedobytné.„_Bombardo!_" zařval Smrtijed. Dveře se rozlétly na tisíc kousků.  
V knihovně nikdo nebyl. Alespoň to si Lucius myslel. Když však narazili na mladou dívku, musel potlačit povzdech. Na Voldemortově tváři hrál šílený škleb.„Luciusi…" začal medově.  
Čaroděj na nic nečekal. Vlastně věděl, co bude muset udělat. Chytil dívku pod krkem. Surově ji přitiskl k policím.  
„Mluv! Kde jsou ty vaše knihy?!"  
Dívka jenom zachrčela. Uvolnil stisk.  
„Kde jsou ty knihy?" procedil mezi zuby.  
„Nevím," zašeptala elfka. V levandulově fialových očích se jí usadil strach.  
Lucius jenom ztrápeně zavřel oči. Když je znovu otevřel, byla v nich spousta emocí. Strhl dívku na zem. Nedělal to rád.  
„_Crucio._"  
Dlouhé vlasy létaly kolem bolestí svíjející se dívenky. Když kouzlo zrušil, jenom se na něj podívala. Nevydala e sebe ani hlásku. Musel znovu pozvednout hůlku. Po páté pauze ztratila vědomí. Lord Voldemort si odfrkl.  
„Paličatá nána."  
Plášť zašustil. Lucius se k ní ještě sklonil.  
„Řekni mi to, prosím." Ale odpovědi se nedočkal.  
„_Avada kedavra._"  
Knihovnou se rozlilo zelené světlo ohlašujíc konec krvavého večera.

xXx

Když do knihovny pronikl řev, okamžitě poznala, že se něco děje. Okamžitě se otočila zpátky a tryskem vběhla ke skryté části knihovny. Položila dlaň na kámen a slabě zatlačila. Police se seskládaly a vytvořily žebřík. Příček se skoro ani nedotkla, jak rychle vylezla. Rozhlédla se. Bedna. Na ní ležely tři svazky tlustých knih.  
_Kdo je sem takhle dal?!  
_Zavrčela. Vrhla se k bedně. Ty knihy skoro neunesla. Doklopýtala až na konec místnosti.  
„_Hideo_."  
Přímo před ní se ve vzduchu vytvořila bublina. Knihy do ní vložila. Okamžitě zmizely. A ona se znovu objevila v knihovně. Přeběhla k oknu. Nic nebylo vidět. Jenom černý dým.  
Uslyšela klapnutí. A vzápětí na ně narazila.  
Potlačila výkřik.  
Ten blonďák se k ní přihnal. Došlo jí, co chtějí. I když na ni použili _Crucio, _nedala se. To raději uvítala černou tmu, která ji obklopila.

xXx

Mistr lektvarů skousl ret. Kolik uběhlo hodin? Nevěděl. Přecházel po svém úkrytu jako lev v kleci. Chtěl něco udělat. _Musel_ něco udělat. Svěsil ramena. Napadalo ho jediné řešení, a to se mu nelíbilo. Ale jiné řešení neviděl.  
Z misky si nabral hrst Letaxu, vhodil ji do krbu a modlil se, aby byl Brumbál v pracovně sám.  
„Co se děje?"  
Severusovo prosby nejspíš byly vyslyšeny.  
„Pane, máme problém."  
Nečekal na ředitelovo svolení, prostě do jeho pracovny vešel. Byl rád, že si nezapomněl dát na hlavu kápi. Obrazy v ředitelně jsou dost velké drbny.  
„Mohli bychom jít někam jinam?" pronesl ledově.  
Brumbál přikývl a za chvilku oba stáli v mrazivé noci. Snape se zhluboka nadechl a spustil. Po vychrlení posledních informací si stiskl kořen nosu.  
„Nemohl jsem tomu nijak zabránit," vydechl. „Je snad nějaká šance, že…"  
Brumbál se na mladého Smrtijeda pozorně zadíval. Aniž by něco řekl, stiskl mu ruku a _přemístili se_.  
Ocitli se uprostřed rozbořené vládní síně. Tentokrát si povzdechl Brumbál.  
„Rombene…" hlesl. Víc vidět nemusel.  
Severus se na ředitele zadíval. Opravdu si myslel, že by tu mohla být nějaká šance? Směšné. Pod kletbou _Avada Kedavra_ padl úplně každý. Jenže starý kouzelník beze slov zamířil do vesnice. Snad nad každým se skláněl a kontroloval pulz. Černovlasý kouzelník zalapal po dechu, když zjistil, že někteří naživu jsou.  
„Běž prohledat hrad a zkus tam někoho najít. Možná bude schopný pomoct."  
Jednoduchý příkaz. Ale těžce proveditelný. Snape stiskl rty. Vydal se zpátky. Co na tom, že tam asi nikdo nebude?  
Procházel komnatami. Cesta mu připadla nekonečná. Až narazil na knihovnu.  
„Panebože."  
Na zemi před ním ležela mladá dívka. Mělce dýchala. Sklonil se k ní. Překvapilo ho, že byla při vědomí. Jemně ji zvedl. Zakňourala.  
„Zachraň je," zašeptala.  
Pak, aniž by Severus věděl jak, s ní došel až k druhému konci místnosti. Lehce se dotkla zdi. Ta se před nimi rozestoupila. Mistr Lektvarů nemohl věřit svým očím. Před sebou měl spoustu lahviček a baněk s lektvary. S neznámými lektvary, jak viděl.  
Mladá dáma ho navedla ke skupince nádob, ve kterých byla karmínově červená kapalina. Povzdychla si.  
„Je toho strašně málo. Nech mě tady."  
Neměl na výběr. Opatrně ji položil na zem, popadl lahvičky a utíkal zpátky ven. Podal je Brumbálovi.  
„Kdo ti je dal?"  
Když Severus řediteli pověděl, jak to bylo, prudce se otočil.  
„Zachraň ji. To je rozkaz."  
Smrtijedovi spadla čelist. Nečekal, že bude muset riskovat ještě víc. Podruhé proběhl hradem. Dívku našel tam, kde ji hledal. U jejích nohou však ležela jakási kniha. Zamračil se. Takhle plýtvat energií. Knihu však zmenšil a dal ji do kapsy. Zvedl raněnou elfku a _přemístil se_. Na Brumbála nečekal.

xXx

Z dětského pokojíčku se ozýval hlasitý pláč. Mladá žena s ohnivě zrzavými vlasy se otáčela v kuchyni. Povzdychla. Manžel se snažil jejich syna uspat. Zřejmě marně. Odložila vařečku, sundala zástěru a vypnula sporák. Kdyby vařila hůlkou, bylo by to o hodně snazší. Ale mudlovský způsob se jí zamlouval víc.„Miláčku, copak se děje?"  
Políbila manžela na tvář a vzala si děťátko z postýlky.  
„Nevím. Prostě nechce usnout." James si nervózně prohrábl vlasy. V tomhle byl trochu nemotorný. Když prcek začal plakat, předal ho matce. Bylo to nejlepší řešení.  
„Ale no tak, ššš," konejšila chlapce. Jenže on se ne a ne utišit. To Lily znervóznilo. Posadila se, podržela si malého Harryho před sebou a usmála se.  
„Víš, Jamesi, mohl ses na něj pořádně podívat už před dvěma hodinami, kdy začal brečet. Rostou mu zoubky."  
„Ale vždyť mu je pět měsíců. Není to brzo?" vyhrkl James.  
„Každé dítě je jiné," usmála se. „Na, vezmi si ho. Já musím dodělat večeři."  
Zvedla se. Odběhla do kuchyně a manžela nechala za sebou.  
James se na Harryho ztrápeně podíval. „Hele, caparte, mám tě rád a růst zubů asi dost bolí, jak to tak poslouchám. Ale… Bolí mě hlava!"  
Že není moudré před dítětem ještě víc křičet, se James hned vzápětí přesvědčil. Rozhlížel se po pokojíčku.  
_Kde jsem tu hůlku sakra nechal? Tady je!  
_Mávl hůlkou a z konce vystřelily pestrobarevné hvězdičky.  
„Tak co? Přestaneš brečet?"  
Zaujal chlapcovu pozornost. Tak vykouzlil pár bublin, další hvězdičky. Nakonec to skončilo vydáváním zvuků zvířátek. Lily z kuchyně slyšela štěkání, mňoukání, bučení… Hotový zvěřinec. Ale Harry se smál.  
James ho uměl zabavit. Jenže to bylo tak všechno. Hodila vařečku do dřezu. Večeře byla hotová.  
„Už si ho vezmu, miláčku. Máš tam večeři."  
Lily Harryho objala, položila ho do postýlky. Pohladila po vláskách. A začala zpívat ukolébavku.

xXx

Brumbál se znovu narovnal. Už víc jak čtyři hodiny se snažil zachránit pár přežívajících elfů. Byl na pochybách. Nevěděl, jestli se s nimi může přemístit. Povzdychl si. Bude to muset risknout. Chytil dva elfy za ruce a na místě se otočil.  
Ocitl se několik metrů před hradem. Na školní pozemky se nikdo přemístit nemohl. Ani ředitel. Tady nastal problém, který si neuvědomil. Stárl. Jak teď přenese dva elfy do hradu? Nehledě na to, že se do jejich země musí vrátit znovu. _Blázne. Zapomínáš, že jsi kouzelník?  
_Vzal do ruky hůlku a namířil ji na elfy ležící na zemi.  
_Wingardium Leviosa_.  
Kouzlo levitace bylo dobré řešení. Jenže hodně nápadné. Musel si pospíšit. Svižným krokem vešel do hradu, prošel halou pod hodinami a pokračoval dál až na ošetřovnu.  
„Panebože, Albusi!" vykřikla dáma sedící za stolem. „To…"  
„Promiň, Poppy. Nemám čas na vysvětlování."  
„Ale to jsou elfové!" zhrozila se zdravotní sestra.  
Brumbál si povzdechl. „Voldemort zaútočil. Většina z nich nepřežije."  
Zdravotnice sebou trhla. Na nic dalšího se neptala, jenom mlčky začala plnit svou práci. Ani si nevšimla, že ředitel znovu zmizel.

xXx

Černovlasý muž šel polní cestou. Jeho identitu skrýval temný plášť noci. S utajením kouzelnické totožnosti si ale moc starosti nedělal. V ruce pevně svíral hůlku. Pořád víc a víc přidával do kroku, až skoro běžel. Přeběhl náměstí Godrikova Dolu. Zastavil se až u místa, kde nebylo žádné stavení. Alespoň to si měli lidé myslet. Počkal, než začne působit Fideliovo zaklínadlo. Jakmile uviděl jejich dům, div nezbořil plot. Přihnal se ke dveřím a zbrkle na ně zabušil. Otevřela mu Lily, před sebou hůlku.  
„Panebože, Siriusi! Co ty tady děláš?!"  
Popadla ho za hábit a surově vtáhla dovnitř. Zabouchla, zamkla a pro jistotu na dveře seslala další kouzlo.  
„Jak to víš?!" zasyčela na něj.  
Sirius Black se na ženu usmál. „Klid. Poprosil jsem Brumbála, aby mi to řekl. A navíc, James o tom věděl."  
„Cože?!" Lily vyletěla jak čertík z krabičky. Přihnala se do obýváku. „Jamesi Pottere! Nemohls mi o tom říct?!"  
James jenom naprázdno otevřel pusu. Pak za svou ženou uviděl Siriuse. „Promiň, zapomněl jsem."  
Široce se usmál a šel přivítat svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Lily si povzdechla. S naštvaným výrazem se posadila a přestala komunikovat. Jenže po chvíli musela přemáhat smích. Bylo fajn vidět je znovu spolu. James zase ožil. Viditelně se mu zlepšila nálada. Věděla, že tohle skrývání ze srdce nenávidí.„Hele, kde máte prcka?" zeptal se Sirius. „Rád bych ho zase viděl."  
Zrzka se zvedla a za chvilku byla zpátky s malým chlapcem. Našla ho sedícího v postýlce. V ručičkách žmoulal povlak na polštář. Strašně se mu líbil. Byly na něm malá košťátka.  
„Nazdar, caparte," rozzářil se jeho kmotr a okamžitě si s ním začal hrát. Měl děti rád a jeho synovec byl zlatý. Jenom ho mrzelo, že se narodil do tak ošklivé doby. Hrál si s Harrym ještě dobré tři hodiny, dokud mu neusnul na klíně. Lily si ho převzala a zmizela v dětském pokoji.  
„No, asi bych měl jít," obrátil se Sirius na Jamese. „Rád jsem tě viděl. A dávejte na sebe bacha."  
„Jasně," zakřenil se Potter a zavřel za přítelem dveře.

xXx

Severus dívku nesl v náruči. Pospíchal. Její stav se vteřinu od vteřiny rapidně zhoršoval. Jakmile vyšel z elfího světa, padla do bezvědomí. Chvíli běžel, pak se ale zatavil. Bylo hloupé jít pěšky. Mohl by ho někdo vidět. A k sobě by to ani nestihl včas. Bál se s ní přemístit. Neměl ale na výběr. S tichým prásk zmizel a znovu se objevil ve svém úkrytu. Byl v bezpečí. Ze stolu chvatně shodil knihy i všechny poznámky. Elfku na něj položil. Chvatně se přehraboval ve svých poznámkách.  
Rozzuřeně si povzdychl. Věděl, že nic mít nebude. Neexistoval žádný záznam, co s jinou rasou, která pomalu umírá na _Avada Kedavra_. Skousl ret. Brumbálovi přeci nesl lahvičku jakéhosi červeného lektvaru. Takže něco existovat musí! Problém byl v tom, že to znali jenom elfové. Začal po místnosti přecházet sem a tam. V životě takový lektvar neviděl. Jistě, bylo spoustu druhů lektvarů, co měly červenou barvu. Ale tahle červená byla jiná. Měl pocit, že lektvar měnil své odstíny. Štvalo ho to. Nebyl si jistý, co to je. Vrazil ruce do kapes a ucítil něco maličkého. _Ta kniha!  
_Vyndal ji z kapsy, zvětšil a začal v ní listovat. Na rtech se mu usadil mírný úsměv. Tohle byl hotový poklad. Elfí kouzla a zaklínadla, rituály, lektvary. A pak, jako kdyby do něj udeřil blesk. Tohle Voldemort chtěl. A on to teď držel v ruce. Uvědomoval si vůbec Brumbál, jak by tohle všechno mohlo dopadnout? Náhle se dívka prohnula v zádech. Z hrdla se jí ozval téměř nelidský jekot. Snape sebou trhl. Okamžitě začal hledat něco užitečného. Něco, co by ji zachránilo. Otáčel stránku za stránkou. Dokonce k hledání použil hůlku. Ale i to bylo marné. Třískl knihou o zem. Vážně věřil, že by tam něco bylo? Vždyť to byla smrtící kletba! Jeho zoufalství opět prohloubil další skřek.  
Popadl knihu a znovu listoval stránkami. Měl pocit, že ji už prohlédl celou…  
„Až na hřbety," zašeptal. Zvedl hůlku. Namířil ji na desky a z konce začala vycházet horká pára. Jakmile se papír odlepil od tvrdé vazby, přestal. Otočil odlepenou stranu. Pod ní byl malým písmem vepsán recept. Rychle si ho přečetl. Narazil na to, co hledal. Příprava lektvaru byla složitá. Snape musel uznat, že v tomhle si přestával věřit už i on. Jenom příprava mu mohla zabrat tak pět hodin. Vaření lektvaru si propočítal na dvě hodiny a půl. A pak ho musel nechat ještě půl hodiny odstát. Elfka sebou škubla. Tolik času rozhodně neměl…Téměř se mu zamotala hlava, kdy si přečetl všechny ingredience. Krev Salamandra, tolije bahenní, dobromysl obecná, prach z křídel otakárka fenyklového, brusinky, čistec lesní, rozdrcené krovky slunéčka dvojtečného, měsíční a hvězdný prach.  
_Jestli tohle vůbec dám dohromady…  
_Přešel k jedné skříni a všechno z ní vyházel. Sedl si na zem mezi změť papírových sáčků se jmenovkami, sklenic s různými tekutinami a dalšími přísadami do lektvarů.  
_Bylinky problém nebudou, horší to bude s těmi ostatními nesmysly… Prach z křídel motýla? Krovky berušek? Měsíční a hvězdný prach? Kdo tohle vymýšlel?!  
_Tak šílený recept nemohl napadnout žádného kouzelníka. Pravda, rostliny byly jedovaté, ale v určité míře léčivé. To samé bylo se Salamandrovou krví. Ale ten zbytek? Nedávalo mu to smysl, ty ingredience se ani k sobě nehodily… Měsíční i hvězdný prach našel zastrčený v šuplíku. Slunéčko dvousečné a motýlí prach už nebyly obvyklé přísady. Ty doma neměl. Zaklel. Kde teď, v zimě, sežene motýla a berušku? Napadalo ho řešení. Obojí mohl sehnat v Bradavických sklenících. Ale jak se tam dostat, aby ho nikdo neviděl? Další zavřeštění Snapeovi připomnělo, že nemá čas přemýšlet nad takovou triviálností. Nějak si musí poradit. Otočil se na místě a vmžiku znovu stál před pozemky Bradavic. Nejdřív opatrně hodil na trávník kamenem. Co kdyby náhodou Brumbál rozmístil ochranné ječivé kouzlo? Naštěstí se nic neozvalo a tak pokračoval dál. Napadlo ho, že lépe by někam pronikl jako zvěromág. Konečně se dostal ke skleníku, ale nastal další problém. Netušil, že Prýtová bude pracovat u kytek tak dlouho do noci. Musí ji odlákat. S touto myšlenkou proměnil pár kamínků v myši. Poslal je ke skleníku a doufal, že léčka zabere. Jeho prosby byly nejspíš vyslyšeny. Profesorka bylinkářství vyběhla ven a s peprnými nadávkami mířila k Hagridovo hájence. Severus se pousmál. Teď nastala jeho šance. Vplížil se dovnitř a okamžitě svého rozhodnutí litoval. Ve skleníku bylo nepříjemné vlhko. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe doufaje, že zahlédne to, co hledá. Ale ať se díval sebelíp, viděl jenom obyčejná slunéčka sedmitečná, sem tam zahlédl běláska. Začínal být zoufalý. Prýtová se co nevidět vrátí. Když uslyšel šramot, polil ho pot. Rychle popadl jednu berušku a běláska, co zrovna přistál blízko něj. Pak se znovu otočil na místě.  
Když se podíval na elfku, propotil se ještě víc. Byla v příšerném stavu. Evidentně měla vysokou horečku, neustálé bolesti a na těle se jí začínaly objevovat krvavé šrámy.  
Rychle popadl kotlík, postavil ho nad vařič a začetl se do receptu. Nejdřív přidal deset malých odměrek krve Salamandra, kterou zahřál na mírném ohni. Mezitím nemilosrdně rozdrtil berušce krovky a motýlovi seškrábal prach s křídel. Jakmile z krve začala stoupat pára, přihodil špetku tolije, dobromysle a čistce. Zamíchal proti směru hodinových ručiček a přidal teplotu. Vymačkal šťávu z brusinek, přidal rozdrcené krovky a motýlí prach. Ztlumil oheň a lektvar promíchal. Tekutina měla sytě fialovou barvu. Severus skousl ret. Vůbec nevěděl, jestli je to správně. Už tak se dopustil té chyby, že nepřial přesné ingredience. Ale copak měl na výběr?  
Po mučivé hodině, kdy se dívčin stav zhoršil na tolik, že by to vyděsilo i madam Pomfreyovou, přidal konečně hvězdný prach s měsíčním prachem. Zamíchal po směru hodinových ručiček. Odstavil kotlík. Teď musel přečkat půl hodiny, a pak se bude modlit, aby to vyšlo. Celou dobu přecházel po místnosti jako lev v kleci. Sem tam se zastavil, aby elfku zkontroloval a ošetřil vznikající rány.  
Konečně nastal okamžik pravdy. Vzal malou skleněnou misku a přešel ke kotlíku. Lektvar měl sice červenou barvu, ale Snape věděl, že tohle není ono. Bude to padesát na padesát. Buď ji uzdraví, nebo zabije.  
Lektvar své pacientce nalil až do krku a doufal. Nic se nedělo. Dal jí tedy ještě jednu dávku a tentokrát se modlil, aby ji to doopravdy nezabilo. Vydechl úlevou, když dívka na chvilku otevřela oči. Severus věděl, že z nejhoršího jsou oba venku.


End file.
